Billionaire
Billionaire by Travie McCoy feat. Bruno Mars is featured in Audition, the first episode of Season Two. In the episode, it is sung primarily by Artie and Sam, although the other male members of the New Directions, with the exception of Kurt, sing back-up vocals. Finn asked Sam if he could sing this song in front of the whole group for an audition. Although Sam agreed, he never showed up for his audition, after Finn got kicked off the football team by Beiste. Lyrics Sam: I wanna be a billionaire so freaking bad Buy all of the things I never had I wanna be on the cover of Forbes magazine Smilin' next to Oprah and the Queen Oh, every time I close my eyes I see my name in shining lights, yeah A different city every night, oh I, I swear, the world better prepare For when I'm a billionaire Artie: ''' Yeah, I would have a show like Oprah I would be the host of Everyday Christmas Give Artie a wish list I'd probably pull an Angelina and Brad Pitt And adopt a bunch of babies that ain't never had it Give away a few Mercedes like "Here, lady, have this" And last but not least grant somebody their last wish It's been a couple months that I've been single, so You can call me Artie Claus minus the "Ho, ho" Hehe, get it, I'd probably visit where Katrina hit And darn sure do a lot more than FEMA did Yeah, can't forget about me, stupid Everywhere I go I'mma have my own theme music '''Sam (Artie): Oh, every time I close my eyes (Oh, what ya see, what ya see, bro?) I see my name in shining lights (Uhu, uhu) Oh yeah, yeah (And what else?) A different city every night, oh (Oh, yeah, yeah, yeah) I, I swear the world better prepare (For what?) For when I'm a billionaire (New Directions Boys: Ooh, ooh) (Oh) For when I'm a Billionaire (New Directions Boys: Ooh, ooh) (Puck: Let's go) Puck: I'll be playing basketball with the President Dunking on his delegates Then I'll compliment him on his political etiquette Toss a couple million in the air just for the heck of it But keep the fives, twenties, tens and Bens completely separate And yeah I'll be in a whole new tax bracket We in recession but let me take a crack at it I'll probably take whatever's left and just split it up So everybody that I love can have a couple bucks And not a single tummy around me Would know what hungry was, eating good, sleeping soundly I know we all have a similar dream Go in your pocket, pull out your wallet And put it in the air and sing Sam (Artie): I wanna be a billionaire so freaking bad (So bad) Buy all of the things I never had (Buy everything, haha) I wanna be on the cover of Forbes magazine Smiling next to Oprah and the Queen (What up Oprah? Aha) Oh, every time I close my eyes (Oh, what ya see, what ya see, bro?) I see my name in shining lights (Uhu, uhu) Oh yeah, yeah (And what else?) A different city every night, oh (Oh, yeah, yeah, yeah) I, I swear the world better prepare (For what?) For when I'm a billionaire (Yeah) (New Directions Boys: Ooh, ooh) (Sing it) For when I'm a Billionaire (New Directions Boys: Ooh, ooh) (Oh) I wanna be a billionaire so freaking bad Trivia *The first time Sam claims to have sung in front of anyone. *This song also happened to be Chord's audition song, but he had to sing one key higher than in his audition due to time constraints, as Adam Anders (The Glee Music Producer) had no time to tailor the song for it. *The lyrics were changed due to explicit language. *This is the first song where Chord, Kevin, and Mark all have solos. The second one is Friday and the third is Bella Notte. Errors *During Sam's performance, there is a minor continuity error, where the guitar strap is being worn differently in different shots. At times, he is wearing it correctly, with the red side showing outwards; other times, it is upside-down, showing the black side. Gallery 20101006192425!Billionaire.jpg Glee1-sam-billionaire.jpg glee-chord-overstreet-chante_33f11_1kpfpc.jpg Samevans-glee-audition.png Capturebilionare1.PNG Capturebilionare2.PNG Capturebilionare3.PNG Capturebilionare4.PNG Capturebilionare5.PNG Capturebilionare6.PNG Capturebilionare7.PNG Capturebilionare8.PNG Capturebilionare9.PNG Capturebilionare10.PNG Capturebilionare11.PNG Art-Sam-PuckB.png Artie-Billionaire.png BillionaireArtie.jpg BillionaireSam.jpg tumblr mg9qy1L9rB1ra5gbxo1 250.gif tumblr mg9qy1L9rB1ra5gbxo2 250.gif tumblr mg9qy1L9rB1ra5gbxo3 250.gif tumblr mg9qy1L9rB1ra5gbxo4 250.gif tumblr mg9qy1L9rB1ra5gbxo7 r1 250.gif tumblr mg9qy1L9rB1ra5gbxo8 r1 250.gif tumblr mg9qy1L9rB1ra5gbxo9 r1 250.gif tumblr mg9qy1L9rB1ra5gbxo10 r1 250.gif billoniare.png Videos Navigational Category:Glee Songs Category:Season Two Songs Category:Songs sung by Artie Abrams Category:Songs sung by Sam Evans Category:Songs sung by Noah Puckerman Category:Songs sung by New Directions Boys Category:Glee: The Music, Volume 4 Category:Glee: The Music, The Complete Season Two